Naoko's Tale
by teamouri1
Summary: This is a tale unlike most legends you've heard, it is the tale about the unwavering love between the great dog demon Lord Sesshomaru and his beloved wife, and I intend to remember it until the day I die.


I am Naoko, and I reside in Japan, within a greatly populated town alongside humans. I am here, but cannot be seen. I am living but cannot ever truly live, but I'd like to tell a story. This is not just any story, it is a story about the great Lord Sesshomaru and his dear wife as well as how I came to still be here today. It all started hundreds of years ago, when the two sons of the great dog demon, Inu no Taisho, battled for the Tetsusaiga. You see that was the day I was born, at the time only a mere human baby girl.

Although I was born to a poor family, I was a happy baby. My family said that when I was given life, the flute song of the princess at that time could be heard from wherever she was. But, as my parents were once servants under her family, they also told me that the same flute song would be played the day that my brothers died from a fire set but the lord of the castle. He had gone mad because he tried to defeat a powerful demon and became overcome with the magnitude of it's strength. We had to leave the castle behind as well as the ashes of my brothers. Rumor was that the reason why the lord had gone after the demon in the first place was because the princess was in love with him. How foolish I had once thought her to be to fall in love with a demon.

My family had been plagued with horrible luck; each time we moved to a new home, it would be destroyed by demons somehow. Oh how I detested demons back then. That was until we stumbled upon a quite peaceful village and they had kindly taken us in. At that time I was only four years of age, but with a hate so strong against demons that it was nearly frightening to some. So you see when I met Lady Kagome and her half-demon husband InuYasha, I was a bit hostile. Normaly I was most polite to people, but I lashed out at InuYasha, demanding to know why the villagers let such a menace live alongside them. To this InuYasha calmly rolled up his sleeves and declared that he was going to teach me some manners, thankfully Lady Kagome had saved me with a command that made InuYasha fall to the ground rather harshly.

Despite my stubborn efforts to convince my parents that the village would not be good for us if demons also lived there, they disagreed and pushed my concerns aside. I was furious, I couldn't believe that we were actually going to live alongside demons. InuYasha received a cold shoulder from me, and he dubbed me the village brat; of course we were not on good terms during our early meeting. But the problem was that I was learning under Lady Kagome, and it always seemed that InuYasha was lurking around the area somewhere to keep an eye on her. Believe me when I say that he was such an annoying pest back then as I could hear his laughter whenever I asked a question that he thought was obvious and I could also hear his annoying voice when he made rather irritating comments. Lady Kagome promptly scolded him when she could most of the time though, and with my favorite command at that.

It wasn't long that I became accustomed with his presence and slowly my hate for demons dissipated. Don't misunderstand I still held a strong dislike for them, but I knew that the demons I knew weren't all that terrible. Shippo, a fox demon, was actually quite the charmer and Jinenji, a demon who I had to spend a great amount of time with, couldn't even hurt a fly. Then there was InuYasha, who ironically became the demon I trusted the most in the village; he would protect the village from other dangers with his demon sword, Tetsusaiga. There were countless times in which InuYasha helped me with difficult tasks, and in time he had my trust though we still feuded because he really was quite the nuisance at times. The short temper that I had as a child did not help either.

Though I say that, I cannot say that it was merely because of the otherwise kind demons around me that changed my mind, but also a girl who used to have similar feelings as mine, but opposite. Looking back on it I suppose that it was because we were opposites that we got along so well. Her name was Rin, and she was one of the purest girls I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. She held a cheerful demeanor about her with a bubbly personality and a brilliant smile. I looked up to her, and we became close within time. Rin and I had many conversations about demons and humans, mostly speaking of their faults and admirable qualities. She opened my heart to begin to accept demons as she had opened hers to accept humans. Growing up I held Rin dear to my heart, and my loyalty towards her would only grow as time went on.

There was a demon who regularly visited Rin, a demon named Lord Sesshomaru, who Rin deeply admired. He would bring her gifts such as beautiful kimonos each time he visited, and when I was still a young child I questioned Rin on her relationship with such a demon. She told me that years ago she was once quite lonely, as I knew about the death of her family and how she was treated in the village she resided in alone, and that one day she happened upon a wounded Lord Sesshomaru. I could see the content in her eyes as she told me that she felt safe around him, that she was enchanted by him the moment she laid eyes on him. He had saved her from her grave and she had accompanied him on his journeys until he decided that she needed to be in a safe place, placing her in Kaede's care. I was astonished by her dedication to him to say the least.

As time passed, I watched Rin and Lord Sesshomaru carefully, although they did not know it. I saw Rin's sighs increase at Lord Sesshomaru's absence, and I saw the way that Lord Sesshomaru's gaze towards Rin changed. I knew that when the time came, that Rin would choose to accompany Lord Sesshomaru once again, and I prepared myself for that emotional time in my life. And my assumptions were correct, when I was ten years of age, Rin at eighteen years of age, she asked Lord Sesshomaru if she could accompany him on his journeys once again. After a few days of thought, Lord Sesshomaru agreed and Rin said her goodbyes to the village. That day was bittersweet for me; my closest friend was leaving me and I felt such heavy sorrow that ached my heart, but the look of utter happiness on her face as she waved us goodbye pleased me so as my tears dried as I waved back.

After that day I requested InuYasha and Sango to teach me their skills in battle. Sango reluctantly agreed, and so my training began. I was taken under Sango's wing because of her skills as a former demon slayer, and also because InuYasha was very involved in his children's lives. Within time I had learned to wield a naginata, I especially was skilled with a double-sided naginata, and I could also handle a bow nicely thanks to Lady Kagome. I continued my training as a priestess and as Sango's underling, but one night when I was at the age of fifteen years I decided to leave the village with nothing but some food, armor with my kimono, and my concealed naginata that I nicknamed Taiga. I had already planned this for years since Rin's departure; I knew that someday our paths would cross again and I would become her protector.

I traveled to many villages, slayed many vicious demons, and met many people but never kept a companion with me. I did not want to experience having to part with someone once I had found Rin, how foolish I had been to push away so many back then, but my dedication to find Rin and her Lord Sesshomaru was unwavering. It wasn't until I heard of a great castle in the West ruled by an all powerful dog demon that I knew the exact whereabouts of Rin. Many months and days passed until I reached the magnificent castle, and I wasn't shocked when I had been greeted with hostility. But I snuck in, searching the grounds for a sight of Rin. I was at the age of eighteen years when I had laid my eyes upon Rin in the past eight years of her absence. She was in the garden, looking like she was trying to escape from the castle walls. I remember being so glad that Rin was still the adventurous woman I knew her to be, but promptly scolded her for trying to sneak out. I still fondly remember the look of sheer excitement and happiness that crossed her face when she saw me.

Needless to say she took me into the castle with no delay. I became her bodyguard and her personal servant, with the reluctant approval of Lord Sesshomaru. She had grown to be a fine wife; the most beautiful woman to walk under the sun. Unsurprising to me she still had the utmost dedication to her Lord Sesshomaru, as well as an undying love for him. I watched him closely, at first to see if he was really good enough to be Rin's husband but then I began to take a personal interest in him. He really was beautiful, and he was a devoted husband to his beloved wife who he cherished with all his being. Before I knew it, I harbored feelings for him despite knowing that I could never betray Rin for the sake of a mere man. I knew how to keep my affections under control, there wasn't going to be a moment where I let my love for Lord Sesshomaru to be realized.

But with time I felt jealousy towards Rin, as a human heart is weak, though I refused to harbor any ill will towards her. And it was when I really opened my eyes to see not only his or her affections towards the other, but their relationship that I came to terms with my jealousy. Any living being could take one look at them and realize that they would sacrifice everything for each other, just to be by one another. You could tell when Lord Sesshomaru held Rin delicately like he was holding a precious jewel, or when Rin intertwined her fingers with his as she smiled at her husband as if just being there gave her absolute bliss. Yes they loved each other very much, and I knew I didn't have the power nor the heart to even try to create a rift between them. There wasn't a single living being in the entire world that could rip them apart.

Soon enough Rin became pregnant with her lord's child and let me tell you that the pregnancy of a woman is not easy. Rin was constantly switching emotions from even the slightest of actions, and her stomach was so uneasy that just from watching her I had absolutely no desire to bare any man a child so long as I lived. Her sense of smell practically dominated the castle; any foul smells were removed from the vicinity and every guard as well as servant had to keep a good hygiene. Her hunger was just as remarkable, as she constantly snacked or ate extra meals during the day to control her insatiable hunger. For the life of me I swore that Rin's pregnancy was about ten times more tiring than when Lady Kagome was pregnant, and judging by the aura of the castle workers they agreed with me.

When it came time for Rin to give birth, there was a point where both Lord Sesshomaru and I had panicked. During the birthing process Rin had lost abnormally large amounts of blood and there was a moment where I knew that everyone in the room thought that Rin wouldn't be able to make it. I couldn't stand the thought of it. I knew that Sesshomaru would be devastated as well, which only added to anxiety. The moment the baby's cry rang in my ears I felt a strong wave of relief go over me as Rin squeezed my hand with strained laughter at the arrival of her new baby. When Sesshomaru at last walked into the room, I made my exit and as I walked past him, I caught the look of adoration settling into his eyes. I knew that his adoration was both dedicated to his newborn son as well as his beloved wife. Later on I found out that the child's name was Hideyoshi.

Hideyoshi was a quiet baby, but not in the way that his father was. No I could tell that he had a very gentle soul, unlike his father whose soul became gentle thanks to Rin's affections. Hideyoshi mostly took after Rin, but had the calmness of Lord Sesshomaru about him. As an infant he never made a fuss over things nor did he ever needlessly cry or cry very often. He looked strikingly similar to Lord Sesshomaru, though I did have a special fondness of the dog ears that Hideyoshi had on his head. His parents doted on him, and I was never more at peace when I was with Rin and Hideyoshi. She often sang him lullabies, quite a few having a relation to her dear husband, with voice so heavenly you could swear it was the angels themselves. Lord Sesshomaru took great pride in having a son, and already commissioned a sword to be made from his fang, by Totosai, in Hideyoshi's honor. Three years later Rin was pregnant yet again and gave birth to baby girl that was named Chinatsu. Chinatsu had the excitability of Rin and the agility of Sesshomaru, which proved to be quite the problem around the castle; she was a little trouble-maker. She was beautiful, the spitting image of her mother and was greatly loved by her parents, her brother, and everyone in the castle. Needless to say that I was very happy for the two beings I held close to my heart that they had such a wonderful family.

Rin had become ill soon after Chinatsu had turned two years of age. I was unable to tell what kind of illness she had and requested Lady Kagome for her assistance. It was with a grim expression that she told me that she couldn't be absolutely certain, but she was familiar with the disease; it was an incurable disease and Rin would most likely die within a few years. There was nothing I could do, the pain that I felt in my heart was unlike any other, and as I watched Lord Sesshomaru I could see the panic in his eyes. He gazed upon his wife, who just smiled at him cheerfully and held his hand. This was when he left the castle to search the world for some sort of cure for Rin's disease, but there was no prevail. Rin had lived her life as she always had until the moment where I saw her hand go limp in her husband's. The emptiness I felt when she passed took ahold of my very soul, but to this day I cannot fathom how devastated Lord Sesshomaru must have felt. It was the one and only time that I saw my lord cry in anguish over Rin's body. His children could not comfort him, I could not comfort him, no one could. There would never be another to replace Rin in his heart. That was my only comfort.

Lord Sesshomaru still ruled his empire with outstanding valiance throughout the many years that passed. He never did take anyone else as his wife, nor did he acknowledge the thought of bringing any other woman into his heart. There was only the memory of Rin and how dedicated he was to her even after years had passed after her death. Hideyoshi and Chinatsu had grown to be fine adults; Hideyoshi studying the ways of his father, and Chinatsu becoming just as powerful as her grandmother, Lord Sesshomaru's mother. When I had reached fifty years of age I decided to return to the village to live the remainder of my life in peace. Things had changed; my parents passed, as well as Kaede. Shippo was married to a demon woman named Souten and living in her home. Lady Kagome and InuYasha were still living happily, and Miroku and Sango were still lively as ever despite their old age. Their children had grown up and left the village for their own adventures long ago, and their grandchildren had visited them regularly. I lived a peaceful life in the village where I had grown up.

That was until one day while I was in the forest of InuYasha, when a strange light struck me as I was resting against the sacred tree. I began to float and as I looked at my hands I could tell I was young once again. I remember that at first I thought I had died and that then I was a ghost, but that was not it. To this day I do not know whether the gods had cursed me to eternal life or if it was some demon, but then I was immune to the passage of time and could not be seen by ordinary humans. From then on I lived many, many years; hundreds to be honest. I watched all the people that I once knew of go on to the afterlife happily when it came time. Lord Sesshomaru, Hideyoshi, Chinatsu, Lady Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and all the generations after them left this world in peace when their time came. It was bittersweet, but I knew that everyone would be reunited in the next world.

I watched as the world around me changed. I witnessed the village change into something much bigger as the years passed. I saw things become livelier. I saw demons slowly disappear from the sight of humans. I've seen cities being built, technology advancing, and normal everyday life going on as it normally would. I've also seen many peculiar things like a doting floating alien oni girl and a strong martial artist girl-boy. It's also strange how more than a few times I've seen a girl who looks exactly like Lady Kagome around here as well as someone who looks exactly like InuYasha down to his outfit with the exception of a blue cap, but I guess that's the miracle of rebirth. Still yet the only two that still remain in my heart to this day is my beloved friend Rin and her Lord Sesshomaru. Someday I hope to reunited with them in the next world, it is quite lonely not being able to interact with humans.

Why is that boy waving? There is nothing behind me. Wait- can he see me?!


End file.
